


Twist, Corrupt, Destroy

by mrs_schoolweek



Series: Short Stories from Fallout Universe [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Ableism, Blackmail, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Incest, Manipulation, Misogyny, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urination, and a fresh table spoon of instant karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_schoolweek/pseuds/mrs_schoolweek
Summary: A young, innocent, vulnerable Lone Wanderer makes the mistake of her life and makes a deal with Mr. Ahzrukhal. The Nasty happens.





	

(A smoothskin. Five foot, a hundred pounds. Red, unpractically long hair and soft, pale skin of a vault dweller.)  
Ahzrukhal exhaled cigarette smoke and faked a friendly smile.  
"Good morning, little miss. Welcome to Ninth Circle", he greeted with the sweetest of his voices.   
The girl was wearing a nice armor and good quality weapons. She has caps, Ahzrukhal knew. But only very little experience. Skin like that? She hasn't been out longer than a couple of months.  
(Blink, but not too much. A good, steady handshake. Smile. Offer her a seat.)  
"Please, dear, have a seat. Would you like to have something to drink? Something suitable for young smoothskins, of course. Soda?"  
The girl gave him an insecure look.  
(Crossed arms: she's reserved. Might think I'm trying to drug her.)  
"Worry not. I have some nice, cold Nuka-Cola under the counter. For special occasions only, like you."  
Ahzrukhal placed an unopened bottle in front of the girl. A shy smile appeared on her lips.  
"How much? Oh boy, I've missed soda!"  
"This one's for free, little miss. Your smile is sweet enough to pay the bill."  
(Hand a bottle opener to her. She'll feel safer when she knows anything isn't slipped to the drink.)  
"Oh thank you, mister...?"  
"Ahzrukhal. But you can call me anything you want, little miss."  
(Give her a straw. Make it feel like her childhood.)  
"Thank you, mister Ahzrukhal. Why are you so sweet to a stranger?"  
"Because I know how things are up there. And because you are the sweetest thing ever seen in here. In fact, you kind of a remind me of my own daughter. She was around your age when..."  
(Silence. Look down. Touch your hands, move legs closer to each other. Exhale.)  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, mister."

"Do you know anyone around here I could hire for protection?" the vaultie asked, biting her lip:  
"It's so scary to travel alone out there, mister."  
(She's hooked. Now it's the time to pour gasoline to the flames.)  
"You are right, dear. A girl like you shouldn't travel alone. There are very dangerous men out there, and mutants, and other things that would be eager to kill you... Or worse." Ahzrukhal kept his voice low and gravely.  
"I've heard of mutants raping women... But I shouldn't discuss such things with you, dear. I don't want to scare you."  
"But mister Ahzrukhal, I'm already scared. Please, do you know anyone?"  
(Even if she gets Charon, she won't live for long. And when she dies, the contract comes back to me...)  
"It happens to be that I do, young lady. You see that brute in the corner?  
Don't be scared, he's an employee of mine, Charon. He's very skilled at combat and loyal as man can be. Just buy his contract and he'll follow you anywhere", he replied.  
Vault girl's eyes widened. She eyed Charon.  
"He looks dangerous, mister. How do I know he won't assault me?"  
"Charon is honor-bound, dear. He is all safe and steady until his employer tells him otherwise."  
(Place a hand on her hand. Smile. Make it sound personal.)  
" Charon's services are worth gold, little miss. I paid five thousand caps myself.  
But since I'm just an old man safely holed up here while you get yourself in the line of danger out there... He's all yours with four thousand only. You deserve a fair price, dear."  
The girl's eyes got watery and she hung her head.  
"I don't have four thousand caps, mister Ahzrukhal. I'm so scared..."  
"Don't worry, I'll help you figure something out. Are you hungry? I have some crisps stashed somewhere around here as well."

(She eats. Eating together builds trust. Sharing personal information builds even more trust.)  
"Where are you from, little miss? Your skin looks so perfect I thought for a moment you aren't from this world at all."  
"I grew up in a Vault, mister. I had to leave to look for my daddy."  
(That's her soft spot right there. Use her father to shake her off balance for good.)  
"Why would one leave a beautiful daughter like you behind? How can there be anything more important in the world?  
While my own little girl still lived, I cherished her. She was a treasure of mine... I wish I hadn't left out that day."  
The girl broke to tears.   
"I miss my daddy so much. I'm sure he had a good reason but... I miss him so much!"  
(Placing a hand on her shoulder indicates comforting. Tell her it's okay. Lean closer to create a feeling of short emotional distance.)  
"I... Thank you, mister Ahzrukhal. I still don't understand how you can be so nice to me even if I'm just a stranger."  
"You don't feel like a stranger at all, little miss. You are so much like my little Penelope. I'd help you any time."  
(Well that's cheesy. I just stole a name from the stupid radio play. Hopefully she won't notice.)  
"Your daughter's name was Penelope? Oh. I'm Penny, mister."

(Her arms aren't crossed any more. Breathing is calmer than when she got in. She's relaxed now. Use it.)  
Ahzrukhal slid a couple of mentats to a glass and poured wine on them. Redness of the quickly melting drug disappeared to the wine's tone.  
"You look very tired, little miss. Let me give you something to soothe your nerves" he proposed with a smile. Penny nodded.  
"This one I'll pay. I could use a drink", she admitted and placed caps on. The counter.  
Ahzrukhal lifted the glass of wine where she could see it:  
"Just a little wine, miss. Nothing too strong for a lady like you."  
Penny took the glass with a shy smile and took a sip.  
(Now she trusts me. Increase pressure when she relaxes.)  
"Good girl. You deserve a break after your travels in the Wastes. You like the wine?"  
Penny nodded.  
"It's nice, mister Ahzrukhal. I'm not used to drink wine but I think I like it", she answered and blushed.   
(Mentats and alcohol don't affect that quickly. Either it's placebo or she's starting to associate me with affection due to our physical contact and pet names I use.)  
"I'm glad you like it, little miss."  
Ahzrukhal let his necrotic hand rest on the back of her hand. He could feel her pulse this way, and she didn't even notice.  
"So, how have you liked Underworld so far?"  
(Steady pulse. Good baseline.)  
"It's nice. Everybody's so friendly. Especially you, mister", Penny muttered.  
"So you're used to ghouls, young lady? That's refreshing."  
(A tremendous increase of heartbeats. She's afraid of ghouls? Better remember that.)  
"So, how about Charon? Do you think you would like to purchase the contract? I could offer you some kind of deal, dear."  
(I like the feel of that heartbeat. She's going to listen. She trusts me.)

Penny spilled wine all over the counter and herself.  
"Oh, I' m so sorry mister Ahzrukhal", she sighed, ashamed.  
"I... I have neurological anomalies, it's very hard to control my movements sometimes."  
(She's a jackpot! Tiny, lonely, trusting and disabled. Now, make her feel good about herself.)  
"It's fine, little miss. Accidents happen. I poured whiskey to my shoe this morning. Please, let me help", he told with a smile.   
Wet rug didn't clean her jacket much but it was a perfect excuse to touch Penny's small breasts.  
(She shivers. Ashamed or afraid? Better back up a little.)  
"You seem tired, dear. Lack of sleep increases neurological symptoms, you know. Would you like to rest a while?" he asked.  
"That would really help, mister Ahzrukhal. You don't happen to know a hotel nearby?"  
(And here we go again.)

(Let her sleep long enough to get confused and clumsy. Then give her some more Mentats. The first portion got pretty much lost.)  
Ahzrukhal had given Penny his bed from the room behind the bar. While the girl slept, he made sure all excess ear canals left for a couple of hours.  
Charon could stay, of course. If the girl wouldn't do business nicely...  
(Hot beverages create an illusion of safety and comfort. Mix her special medicine with tea this time.)

"Little miss, it's time to wake up", Ahzrukhal growled and patted the girl's shoulder.  
(Good. She has taken my blanket. That should help her associating my smell to relaxation.)  
For a while, the girl looked really confused. She crawled up from the bed and rubbed her eyes.  
"Daddy?"  
"Not your daddy, miss Penny. It's me, uncle Ahzrukhal. Come have some mid-evening breakfast with me, please."  
(Humorous pet names make me look more of a fun and sympathetic person. Add a gesture of closeness and she's all yours.)  
"I got you cookies. Hurry up or Charon eats all of them."  
(Like he would do that. I've sold his asshole for all kind of freaks because of smaller mistakes.)

"This tea is delicious, mister Ahzrukhal. I wish I could be equally nice to you", Penny muttered and bit her cherry-red lip. She looked like a piece of candy.  
"Don't worry, dear. I've already thought about our little deal. Do you happen to be handy with a gun, little miss?" he asked with a low voice.  
Penny shook her head.  
"No, mister. I get all kind of little twitches and miss very often. I'm sorry. Is there anything else I could help you with?"  
(Careful now. She's already lightly drugged and relaxed but she's afraid of ghouls after all. Too much too soon and she'll try to escape.)  
"Well, there might be a little something. You pay half the price now and another half later. We just arrange a small interest for your dept and you can leave with Charon today."  
Penny blinked and licked her lips.  
"What's an interest, mister Ahzrukhal?" she asked and took a bite from a cookie.  
"Interest means small extra payment you give every time you shorten down your dept, miss Penny. For example ten percent of the price a week."  
"One tenth? That doesn't sound bad at all, mister.would you really do that?"  
(She has absolutely no idea how high that price will rise if she doesn't pay me every week. Stupid girl. Now, the final term.)  
"Of course I would, dear. But there's a little something I'd like to ask from you. Back in the old world, people had this convention called "sealing a deal". It means we write our names on a paper to make sure both of us respect the trade. If I'd ever try to cheat you somehow, you could just go to the ghoul council and ask for help", Ahzrukhal promised with a low, gentle voice.  
"Ghouls have a council? Oh, that sounds really fair, mister. I love it how good you are to me! Thank you, uncle Ahzrukhal!"  
(You sure do, stupid whore.)

"Can you read, little miss", Ahzrukhal asked, drawing vivid letters on the paper. Penny blushed.  
"Sure, mister Ahzrukhal", she muttered.  
(She's blushing and looking around. She can't read, she just doesn't want to admit. Now test her a little.)  
"I promise to pay part of the debt plus interest regularly", his voice said but pencil on the paper formed different words: -- to pay part of my debt, interest and my body...   
(Her expression doesn't even flinch. She can't read. Take full advantage of that.)  
With careful hands Ahzrukhal finished the grim contract and handed it over to Penny. She signed it with a shaky little P and even shakier little line.  
"Are we done now, mister Ahzrukhal?" she asked shyly and bit her lip. The ghoul gave her a smile.  
"Very soon, little miss. You just have to pay the first installment and you two can head out for adventures", he rasped and and looked the girl carefully one last time before the great change of direction.  
She was soft and silly, hair tangled after the sleep and blush blooming on her cheeks.

"Take that jacket off for uncle Ahzrukhal, little miss", Ahzrukhal ordered. Charon in the corner tilted his head, aware of the change in atmosphere.  
(No more need to play nice. She's contract-bound and way too afraid to tell otherwise.)  
"I... What?", Penny cried, pulling her tiny hands around her body.  
"You heard me, girl. Strip or I'll let Charon do that for you", Ahzrukhal answered coldly and smirked. Tears filled the girl's eyes.  
"But... We made a deal, mister Ahzrukhal! I'll pay the... The interest! I'll do everything we agreed I'd have to do", she sobbed. Her knees went soft and she slumped on the floor like a ragdoll.   
"You will, little miss. The contract states exactly, that you will pay me "dept, interest and your body". You can read after all, right?"  
"I can't, I can't", Penny cried and crystal-like tears fell on her lap like rain.  
(Make her obedient. Use her fear.)  
"It's against the Underworld law to lie, little miss. If someone found out you didn't tell the truth, every member of the ghoul council could come claiming their share of the contract", Ahzrukhal told her and watched her go still and tiny like a dying baby rabbit.  
"But because I like you, miss Penny... I won't tell anyone. Just pay me everything the contract tells you to and we're even."

"I don't want to... I don't want to", Penny sobbed as Charon lifted her on a table.   
(Is he excited about this? If he tries to participate, I'll chop his dick off as soon as she's dead.)  
"You sure do, little miss. Let uncle Ahzrukhal show you how grown women do it with men", Ahzrukhal growled and opened her armored jacket. Underneath she wore only a blue overall too big for her small form.  
Penny whimpered in terror and... Ahzrukhal laughed.  
(She wet herself already!? Just get these clothes off and she'll be totally under your control.)  
When Charon undressed the girl, she didn't resist. Wet pants slid down her thighs and revealed a small tuft of ginger hair.  
"You have shaved, whore. What would your daddy think?", Ahzrukhal scolded and slapped her pussy. Penny emitted a frightened yelp.  
"I asked, what would your daddy think? You shave your cunt like a whore but wet yourself like a baby", the ghoul growled and pushed his decaying index finger against her moist folds.  
"I don't know, mister", the girl sobbed and tried to squirm away.  
"He would want to fuck you, you stupid whore. That's what all men want from you", Ahzrukhal spat and pushed his finger inside her. She was hot and firm like a virgin.   
(She may be a virgin. Not long, though.)  
"You are hurting me. Please... Uncle Ahzrukhal, let me go!"

It was easy enough to fit another finger inside the spasming Vault girl, but third one started to seem hard.  
"You squirm like that because you are a cripple? Or because you like this, girl?", Ahzrukhal snarled and leaned against Penny's chest, knuckle-deep in her cunt.  
"It's my neuro... Neu-ro-lo...", the girl's mumbling turned into sobs and and her body trembled even harder.  
(Maybe she gets an epileptic seizure. Well, she'll be easier to fuck then.)  
"Are you a tard because your daddy rammed his cock to your throat for too long, girl? Or are you a slut like that because he didn't fuck you enough?", Ahzrukhal whispered to Penny's pink little ear, his fingers stretching her wider. The third one fit well after a while. Attempting fourth made the vaultie cry out loud and hit her head against the table.  
"Even your cunt feels fuckin' special! Would you like my fist in your filthy cripple cunt, girl?" he asked, broken lips against Penny's ear.   
"Daddy... I want my daddy", the girl muttered.  
"I'll be your daddy. Spread those knees for me, cunt."

Seeing Ahzrukhal's ghoulish cock silenced Penny completely.  
(She's so non-responsive it would probably be easy enough to fuck her ass. Whatever, do that later. That cunt looks so wet... She probably pissed herself again.)  
The man grabbed Penny's hips and pulled his fingers out of her. Vaultie sighed.  
"You liked that? Daddy's fist in you'r cunt? I'll give you something better", Ahzrukhal growled and buried himself deep inside her with one harsh thrust.

Penny didn't even cry anymore. She just laid there, eyes closed and a muffled moans escaping her throat.  
"Your cunt is so fucking tight, girl... You should stay here so I could fuck you like this every day", Ahzrukhal snarled and pinched the girl's nipples so hard she gasped.  
(She's breaking down so hard I might be able to keep her after all.)  
Charon couldn't watch the situation any longer. He left to the room in the back, sickened wince on his face.  
"Come back", Ahzrukhal ordered, pinching Penny's clit. She let out a cry.  
"You have to see what your new employer is like, isn't that right? Look at her. This slut fucking begs Daddy Ahzrukhal to fuck her!"  
The girl looked humiliated and broken down. Her limbs twitched weakly, chest fluttered with each breath and heartbeat. Red blossoms of asphyxia glowed on her breasts and belly, rosy pink.  
"Would you like Daddy fucking you every day, slut?" the man huffed. His rhythm was slipping already. She was too damn tight and smooth...  
Penny groaned like she loved it and grabbed the front of Ahzrukhal's jacket. The illusion was too perfect: it sent him over the edge, low growl creeping from his throat.

When Ahzrukhal opened his eyes, Penny's gaze met him without fear. She was holding a paper in her hand. Charon's contract.  
"Give that back to me right now and I'll...", a sharp metal against the man's throat silenced him and he looked back at the girl.   
(Her hair is the same. Her features are the same. But that expression... Oh fuck.)  
"That's right. It's my turn to speak now, "Uncle Ahzrukhal"", Penny whispered and smiled at him. His softening cock slid out of her, hanging pathetically against his sweaty thighs.  
"Too bad you are such a good fuck. And that dirty talk of yours... Oh boy", the girl giggled and pressed the razor harder against his neck:  
"But fun comes after work, Uncle Ahz. What? Don't look so damn confused."  
"But... You are a cripple little girl from a Vault", he muttered. Nothing made sense anymore. Penny grinned.  
"Having a neurological condition doesn't automatically mean being stupid, you know. In fact I was the youngest psychiatrist ever graduated in my vault.   
But I understand, I really do. Because humans are just a consumables, right? And small equals weak, female means someone you can rape... It was easy enough to find out your logic", she told him and smiled. Somehow Ahzrukhal knew the girl wasn't really "Penny."  
"Who are you", he sighed, too confused to think straight. "Penny" stuffed the contract into her jacket's pocket laying near to her and pulled out a coin.  
"I'm Styx. That's waters of death, you know. Because hell of a lot of those have to flow before we get to the "waters of life"-part.   
And a ride across Styx costs a penny", the girl whispered and shoved the coin into his mouth. Charon stepped closer.  
"Why?" Ahzrukhal managed to ask, copper's coldness against his tongue. Styx sighed:  
"I just wanted to be sure you were as bad as I was told. That, and I like getting ghoul cock.  
Don't forget to pay the ferryman, Uncle Ahzrukhal."  
The last thing he heard was Styx's approbative "hm" before Charon fired his shotgun.


End file.
